


Blue

by wyst_ful



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love Poem, Prose Poem, lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyst_ful/pseuds/wyst_ful
Summary: To a boy I (used to) love.





	Blue

Blue

Deep blue

When your eyes meet mine as we cross paths I’m drowning in your ocean

That ephemeral moment ends and my heart is left in a fluttering, pounding mess, light as a feather and heavy as lead all at once

My face is cherry, sugar dripping off of my face

The world is out of focus, the paint of my vision swirling together 

Every time you blink, every movement you make is suffocating

Every inch of me wants to scream out my affection for you and yet rejection holds me by the throat

Time stops for me every time the trail of air you create as you walk by collides with my form

Even if I try to avert them, my eyes are magnets for you

I see you but you’re not here

Your messy ebony hair you gel in the morning to make it even more unruly

That gorgeous grin of yours that mischief hides in every now and then 

I would do anything for you to show that smile to me

I long for us to be close together while watching those cheesy movies you love so much

Sneaking glances at each other along the way, as if the person next to the other is more interesting than anything pixels could ever show

When our eyes meet occasionally, they quickly flick shyly to the side and heat rises to our cheeks

And when our irises meet again we slowly lean close and we melt together

Your faintly sweet scent flooding my senses, a cake baking in a distant memory

You’d be so upset if I told you that, you always had a hilarious grudge against cake

And yet simply your association with that saccharine aroma is making me a sugar addict 

I would do anything to be next to you

The golden morning light glimmering from the window

The light framing your gorgeous face and your fluffy jet hair in all of the right places

Glasses on the nightstand glowing from the morning light piercing the lenses

Feeling your digits weaving through my disheveled morning hair, years of piano giving you wonderful dexterity

Then I roll over and curl into your form

Itching to pepper you with my overflowing affection

Maybe we could slide together, and watch as the world mixes together

Feeling every inch of your skin, your concaves and convexes, your folds and plains

Feeling the bumps of your Braille, the dips of your hieroglyphics

Memorizing every detail with my fingertips as I’m blind to everything but you

I’ll be your worshiper and your body is my temple

My flesh is the slab you carve your prophecies into and I could ask for nothing else

And after the fire we made together dwindles and the embers cease their glow -

We hold each other close and let time drip through our intertwined fingers

Maybe you aren’t next to me 

But that soft and haunting piano refrain you wrote lets me know you're near

But you aren't

And you could never be

As much as I beg the world for you to be here with me

You can’t hold my hand, thumbs softly tracing my knuckles

Especially when you weren’t real in the first place

Even if I beg and sob at the foot of fate

I can't hold you in my arms

And the fact that my feelings will forever be unrequited just makes me so

Blue

Deep blue

And I fall from your sky as I crash into my reality.


End file.
